Only one Us
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller. Tag to Daedalus Variations


Third in my Sheppard/Keller series. Enjoy. :)

Title: Only one us  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Tag to Daedalus Variations  
Summary: John takes a step forward toward his future

Jennifer Keller had been off duty for over an hour but she couldn't bring herself to leave the control room.  
Not until she knew they were okay.  
Not until she knew he was home.

Jennifer leaned back against the wall suppressing a shudder as she remembered Lorne telling her that the alternate Daedalus had disappeared with everyone on it.

Now Jennifer flicked her eyes back to Evan at the front of the control room and she could read the tension on his face as he paced….from Radek to the front screen and back again.  
He met her gaze briefly and Jennifer read the frustration and helplessness there.

There was nothing they could do, but wait.  
Wait and have Radek run more tests.  
Wait and pray.

Jennifer folded her arms tighter around her torso her gaze fixed on the front screen which showed the point of space where the Daedalus had been.

If there was a way…..Jennifer knew without a doubt that John would find a way to get them home.

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard had never been so thankful to hear Evan Lorne's voice.  
He'd never been so happy to see a jumper.

On top of that he'd never been happier to see Atlantis.  
His Atlantis.  
His home.

Now two hours after being back and being completely cleared by the medical team he headed toward his quarters.  
He knew that she'd be there.

As soon as the door to John's quarters slid shut behind him he was immediately engulfed by two arms, two legs and a familiar scent.  
A scent he had begun to think he'd never smell again.  
Skin he thought he'd never touch.

John tightened his hold on Jennifer as he leaned back against the wall. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I thought I'd lost you."Jennifer stated quietly her voice muffled by his chest.

John chuckled quietly. "It'll take more than a couple alternate realties to take me out."

Jennifer's hands clutched at his shirt. "Don't joke, please."

John pulled back and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. "You know what kept me focused up there?"

Jennifer shook her head very slightly.

"What kept me from not loosing it when each reality was worse than the last one we jumped?"

John brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from her face as he smiled. "You."

"Me?"Jennifer asked not being able to look away from his intense gaze.

"I knew I had you waiting back home."John replied huskily as he lowered his head his mouth inches from hers. "Kept me focused, kept me going."

Jennifer melted into his kiss and John deepened it moving them toward the bed.  
Clothes were discarded quickly.

John eased her back against the pillows and Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck lowering his mouth so it was almost to hers.

"Welcome home."Jennifer whispered just before his mouth claimed hers once more and all coherent thought was lost.

* * *

Hours later John tightened his embrace and pulled Jennifer closer as he nuzzled her neck.  
The rest of the world was far away.  
This was their time.

On the Daedalus John had one reoccurring thought no matter what reality they landed in. Especially when he saw a sad expression cross Teyla's face when she didn't think anyone saw.

He wanted what Teyla had….a family…..a future….a legacy.

John trailed a lazy finger down Jennifer's arm and back. Funny, when he and Nancy were together kids never crossed his mind. Oh they talked about it….a discussion for later.  
Thing was later never came.  
Their careers got them….or at least that was the excuse they lived with when the marriage fell apart.

John smiled ruefully, maybe he'd finally grown up….or realized life was too short.  
Probably the latter rather than the former.

"Jen?"

Jennifer snuggled back against John feeling happy and content.  
She wanted to stay right there forever.

"Hmmmmmmm?"Jennifer asked drowsily her eyes half open.

"Marry me."John stated quietly and then mentally kicked himself…..good job, Sheppard, way to knock her off her feet.

Fully awake now Jennifer turned so she was facing him her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

John caressed her left cheek tenderly as he took a deep breathe. "I know I'm doing this badly…..I'll do the one knee thing later, I promise……on that ship I kept coming back to one thing…..that there was only one us…..and I want to have that for as long as you'll have me…."

Tears streaming down her cheeks Jennifer couldn't speak so she settled for a nod.

John studied her expression intently. "Is that a yes?"

As a reply Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into a kiss full love and hope.  
Hope for the future.

end


End file.
